


Getting It Right

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sam gets a chance to right a wrong.





	Getting It Right

“Sam?”  
  
His eyes rose from his paper, peeking at the stranger through dirty blond bangs. Spotting the smile response for the call of his name, he stood to his feet and she jumped ever so slightly, “Lily, sorry, I was just surprised is all.”  
  
Her smile widened, a confidence he had never seen residing in her crystal stare, “Now, you’re the jumpy one.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to get his thoughts unscrambled. There were a ton of things he wanted to say to her.  
  
 _I was a stupid kid. I was never angry at you. All my problems were because of me and never you. You were the one thing I almost got right._  
  
“Are you nervous because you were mean to me?”  
  
Sam cringed at her honesty, nodding slowly with a somber admittance, “Yeah, I kinda am.”  
  
“But you were younger, immature, right?”  
  
“Something like that.”  
  
“Okay, so we both know that. Do you want to have coffee now?”  
  
“…I’d like that.”   
  
He followed her to the counter, paying for her drink, and hoped he would have a chance to build something with the most beautiful girl he had ever known.


End file.
